


Even Now, They're With Us

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei cuts his hair!





	Even Now, They're With Us

**Author's Note:**

> day 5~ hella short, but it is what i need it to be

Koumei looked down into the water in the early morning sun. He had gotten used to that much, and used to doing things for himself. But his hair... well, it was a lot, and very messy all the time.  
  
It wasn't suitable to living on an island.  
  
Koumei took a deep breath and closed his eyes, lifting a knife and taking his ponytail out. His brother was here and needed more help than usual. He couldn't spend time on a mane.  
  
He had had long hair for as long as he could remember, but it wasn't Tao to have so much attachment to something material. It would be a huge change, but living on an island already was. Hakuren had liked it long...  
  
We shouldn't fight with our family. It's important to keep them close and stay together.  
  
Before he knew it, Koumei had cut off most of his hair. Long strands lay around him, some of it floating in the water. He tossed the rest in and got up. His hair was short, his head felt lighter, and he felt... entirely different.  
  
Entering their home got some looks from the people who also lived there. More than one asked him who he was, and until he was able to show them the scar from his near-death experience, they refused to believe him. He scratched his head.  
  
His hair felt spiky now, instead of the fluff he was used to. Ah, but it seemed he missed some. He should have checked his reflection once more. Shrugging, Koumei entered the common room.  
  
"Mei-nii-san!" Kouha hopped up from his breakfast. "You're finally a---"  
  
There was a lot of staring. Koumei scratched his head again and strode over to his brothers, keeping his head up like he had always been taught, but feeling himself shrink with embarrassment on the inside.  
  
"Your hair is short," Kouha said, reaching out and patting it. Koumei let him do it, looking to Kouen, who had a shocked look on his face.  
  
More specifically, his eyes were widened and he had stiffened up.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"You look like Hakuren."  
  
"I... thought of him while debating this decision. My hands moved on their own."  
  
"It suits you," he said, smiling. Koumei scratched his head again and smiled back.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Mei-nii-san."  
  
"Kouha?"  
  
"This cut is deplorable. I'm going to fix it," Kouha said, a serious look in his eyes. Koumei sighed. It seemed that the next hour or so of his life was decided.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus kouha becomes the island hairdresser


End file.
